


Weeaboos An Uranus

by Leg_Kicks



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, gay stuff happens, like so many hot, plz love it, so hot, this is so serious, yaois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leg_Kicks/pseuds/Leg_Kicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basiicailly my friends were like omg u should write a story like drunk roxy and i was like k<br/>ur welcomeee</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weeaboos An Uranus

rufioh/dirk 1on 1 hot shitet mnnmhn man

oky so  
once upon a tiem  
Dirkk strider was just hanging out. Like usual bc he fly as fuc. SO anway, he was a weeaboo. ANd weeaboos watch anjimieei so he was watchin som e salior mmoon. and then .ALL OF THE SUDDEN A RED PORTAL OPENED UP FOMR HIS CIELING!!!  
Drik gasps as a bull honrnened gray person drops down. the bull was wearing his sa1lor moon cosplay. tuxedo mask  
Dick gasped”Why is te greatTuxedoo mArsk doinfg in mee rooomm.???”  
He thought that Tuxedo mushk was only in anmine??  
“yes 1 am tuxedo mask… uh… yea… um no 1t’s just cospaly” the troll shrugged  
derik1k gasped “such cool cospllay… 1 would so bottom for you.”  
THEN,,, dirk flash stepped into his uranus cosplay.  
“woah doll… awesome cosplay”  
“Thanks!!Kawaii sparkles desuu~”  
“1 would so bottom for u…” said ru1oh  
Drik gasped, “we should both bottom”  
dIrk sighed but also gasped,,, “Howw??”  
rufioh ejaculated, “BY LAYING ON THE FLOOR?”  
“Perfesct!!!OKyy so”  
dirkd lays down.”Take meh tooxefdoo musk~~~!!!”  
rufruf also laid on the floor, ‘uranus shall b min”  
so they began to bottom for each udder  
shut up it works  
AND THEN DIRK WAS LIKE OOOO MR NITRAM  
AND RUFIIIS WAS LIKE  
HOW U KNO ME NAMEWA??  
and DIck was like “  
mmuhhgng shut up and fuck  
roofies: k  
Yami Roofioh was like, “dick, gay is legal. my wand can make miracles”  
we never had time to count the starts  
so romancer  
and it was gud  
and gay sailor babas were burn  
krid celled up jaku: “joke, i’m have 300 gay babs with tuxmask trol man.”  
jape was liek, “noooooooooooooo” and went on wit he life  
and then dirk woke up  
“k bad dr”  
THA ERND  
shit ind*  
*end


End file.
